The invention relates to a thin compact high power speaker for use in audio and/or alarm systems, and which is intended to replace the present-day bulky prior art speakers.
The prior art speakers are of two general types, one type includes an elongated trumpet horn which amplifies sound signals from a transducer and directs the sound signals along a linear path; and the other prior art type reflects and amplifies the sound signals from the transducer in a tortuous path in order to conserve space. The two types of prior art speakers are difficult to miniaturize, and they are of an awkward shape and size which renders them generally unsuitable for indoor use insofar as alarm systems are concerned.
Compact speakers using piezo crystal oscillators are also known to the prior art. However, such prior art speakers have limited response in the high frequency range and are incapable of reproducing the human voice with any degree of fidelity. As a result, the piezo crystal oscillator prior art speaker is only useful in producing alarm signals of certain limited frequencies, and it is not suitable for reproducing the human voice with any degree of quality.
The speaker of the present invention, on the other hand, is compact and light-weight, and it may be installed in a limited space which makes it suitable for indoor use in conjunction with alarm systems. The speaker of the invention is capable of producing alarm signals as well as voice signals with a level of volume and quality required in present day alarm and audio systems. Specifically, the speaker of the invention exhibits a frequency response suitable for the reproduction of high quality voice signals, as well as sound alarm signals.